


Aequinoctium

by xVoodooChildx



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: AU de estaciones, Alternate Universe, Eso siquiera existe?, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I don't know how to tag this, M/M, OoC probablemente
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xVoodooChildx/pseuds/xVoodooChildx
Summary: En la finitud del momento, en la inevitable despedida, se volvían a encontrar bajo los rayos del sol cambiante. Uno se iba, otro venía, pero había cosas que podían perdurar más allá del tiempo.Alt.: El invierno y la primavera se encuentran en un nuevo equinoccio.
Relationships: Fujimura Mamoru/Sakuraba Ryouta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Aequinoctium

**Author's Note:**

> Pensaba escribir otra cosa para este día pero lo mío no es la planificación.
> 
> ¡Feliz equinoccio! (?)  
> Por estos lares comienza la primavera, así que decidí mantener esas estaciones. Espero poder usar la otra idea para el próximo equinoccio. También mantuve los nombres de los personajes porque temía que fuera una ensalada de pronombres.;;

El toque cálido del viento sobre su gélida piel anunciaba el final esperado, recurrente. Sus cabellos claros danzaban lentamente al compás de una nueva canción, que iba opacando sus lánguidos tonos invernales.

La tierra que hasta hace poco había estado sumida en el arduo silencio blanquecino, ahora parecía recobrar sus fuerzas con cada brote verde que había escapado airoso de los restos de la nieve. Desde lo alto, el guardián del invierno podía observar los rastros más débiles del hielo siendo arrastrados por el caudaloso río, a través del valle, muestra de que su hora ya había terminado.

El cielo recién comenzaba a aclararse en una hermosa paleta de colores cuando sintió que una presencia se sentaba a su lado. No le hizo falta voltear para reconocerlo; el aroma fresco de las flores y la calidez de la vida nueva que siempre lo acompañaban lo delataban. Su música también era distinta, con un toque alegre y animado, contagiaba a cualquiera que estuviera a su alcance. No había nadie más que pudiera imprimir ese tipo de sensaciones a su alrededor. Ni sobre Ryouta.

Con toda seguridad, también había tenido algo que ver el ritual que los convocaba sin falta en cada vuelta al sol. Aquella breve reunión en la que se encontraban como iguales e ignoraban conscientemente que uno debía desaparecer hasta el año siguiente. Eran las horas diurnas que tomaba prestadas antes de regresar, incluso cuando el canto de las aves hacía días había anunciado la próxima llegada de su reemplazo.

En medio de la confortable compañía, levantó la mirada hacia el horizonte. Los rayos dorados se acercaban lenta pero inevitablemente, llevando esperanza a quienes no habían perecido bajo su mano. El invierno implicaba el deceso para muchos y solo aquellos lo suficientemente preparados llegarían a sentir de nuevo el abrigo protector del sol. Era un destino cruel, sin embargo…

—Es hermoso, ¿no crees? —murmuró una voz melódica a su lado, después de un buen rato en ese silencio compartido. Él tan solo arqueó una ceja y apenas lo miró de reojo, poniendo en duda sus dichos. Pero el contrario siguió admirando el cambiante panorama frente a ellos, perdido en cada detalle de la imagen del invierno cediendo terreno ante la nueva estación. —Igual que en junio.

—Ni siquiera estás aquí por esas fechas —respondió, luego de que un bufido entretenido escapara de él. ¿Qué había de hermoso en ser el portador de muerte, de frías sequías? Muchos animales huían de su alcance, otros se escondían y acobijaban cuanto podían, y era escasa la vegetación que no perecía bajo el manto blanco. Sus magníficas hazañas muchas veces tenían el costo del temor.

—Cierto, pero no es necesario. Puedo ver claramente la belleza que dejas a tu paso. —Una distraída sonrisa que estaba seguro que no se correspondía con lo que estaba diciendo se dibujó en ese rostro afable—. La fragilidad de ese tiempo hace que se puedan notar mis acciones. No tendría sentido celebrar la vida cada año si no existiera el fin.

—Pecas de optimista —acotó con simpleza. Aun así, no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran en un suave gesto, fruto de ese cosquilleo que le hacía sentir su honestidad. Mamoru hizo un sonido de asentimiento.

—Mhm. Pero sé cómo apreciar lo efímero —rebatió con su típica mueca despreocupada, aunque pronto volteó a verlo y, en esos ojos marrones, pudo leer la verdad y la intensidad de sus palabras. Aquella ilusión de eternidad que los convocaba una vez al año, como una celebración, también era efímera. Terminaba antes de que pudieran comprender la profundidad de sus actos, antes de que se dispusieran a indagar en el por qué.

Ryouta desvió la mirada y, víctima de la inigualable sinceridad ajena, llevó su mano hacia su mejilla, cubriendo el tono rojizo en ella. No podía negar que era agradable sentir la liviandad de los ecos de su poder, cuando la hora vernal se acercaba. Varias veces, en la soledad del sur, se preguntó si no podría permitirse estar junto a él lejos de sus momentos finales, en esos tiempos en los que ninguno debía mantener el ciclo natural ni la trayectoria del sol les indicaba su separación. Hasta ahora, con solo saber que estaría allí, aguardando por él o saliendo a su encuentro, había sido suficiente.

—No tiene por qué ser así… —Mamoru comentó, como leyendo sus pensamientos. Una de las manos ajenas se acercó para peinar lentamente sus claros mechones, llevándolos detrás de su oreja, y descubrir los tintes rosados en ella.

Un suspiro salió de él, mientras tomaba esa mano, como si con eso pudiera sortear mejor sus pensamientos. En los últimos tiempos, el contrario había insinuado aquello incontables veces, sin obtener ninguna respuesta certera de su parte. Pero qué podría decirle cuando ni él mismo sabía los motivos por los que se encontraba una y otra vez anhelando su propio ocaso, ese que le permitiría ver la belleza de la vida, oír el cantar de las aves retornando a su origen, apreciar las nuevas tonalidades de la naturaleza despertando tras su paso. O, simplemente, disfrutar de unos minutos más en tan agradable compañía.

—Es nuestro destino —respondió, con la resignación más evidente de lo que esperaba y cada vez menos convencido.

Dentro de él había algo que urgía tomar ese camino, por hacer caso omiso al correr del tiempo y recostarse en esos verdes pastizales al lado de quien le brindaba esperanza, quien lo hacía esperar por algo más. No entendía por completo de dónde venían esas ansias, nunca antes lo había experimentado. Pero desde que la presencia de la primavera se había hecho un lugar a su lado –visitándolo de vez en cuando, esperándolo siempre al final–, él no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que le gustaría estar así por un rato más. Por muchos siglos más.

Sin embargo, su estadía en esas tierras ya había terminado. Era hora de regresar, de esconderse hasta que el ciclo natural exigiera de nuevo la dureza de su trato.

—Debo irme… Y tú tienes que trabajar. No vaya a ser que empieces tarde otra vez.

—Ugh… ¿Alguna vez dejarás de reprochármelo?

—Jamás.

La apenada risa que recibió como respuesta fue suficiente para aliviar el vacío que se asentaba en su pecho ante cada inevitable despedida.

—Eres implacable, como siempre. Pero esta vez vine temprano para admirar un poco más a Ryou.

Volteó el rostro para mirarlo con reproche, recordando esas cálidas ventiscas prometedoras que nada tenían que hacer ahí cuatro semanas antes de tiempo. Sin embargo, las quejas no salieron nunca de su boca; fueron acalladas por la intensidad de los sentimientos que se reflejaban en el semblante del protector del este.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, comunicando todas esas cosas que ninguno parecía capaz de poner en palabras. Lo vio acercarse, lento, cauteloso, dándole tiempo a decidir. Esperándolo, como siempre lo había hecho. La mano entrelazada con la suya le resultó un cálido apoyo ante la cantidad de sensaciones innombrables que se despertaron en su interior cuando sus labios se tocaron en una suave caricia. A veces se olvidaba que, en medio de toda su revitalizante bondad, la primavera también traía sus tormentas.

Lo sintió arreciar contra sus barreras en cada beso, inundando su mente de todas esas promesas hechas y por hacer, promesas que solo deseaba cumplir con él. Era una firme declaración de sus intenciones, despojadas de toda insinuación para concretarse en acciones. Podía sentir la necesidad del contrario llamándolo, instándolo a aceptar, a quedarse un poco más con él envueltos en el aroma de las flores.

Porque doce meses era demasiado tiempo alejados, incluso si el equinoccio hacía que toda la espera valiera la pena.

El sol ya alcanzaba a elevarse sobre ellos, bañándolos con su luz templada, opacando cualquier sombra, cuando Ryouta se separó de sus labios, dejando que su frente reposara sobre la ajena por un momento.

—Incluso si te vas ahora, aún nos quedan seis meses… —Lo escuchó sugerir dubitativo, pero también con una imperante esperanza, en ese último intento por derribar sus dudas, por volver a verlo antes de tiempo. No pudo evitar la forma en la que su pecho se sintió ligero y pareció reflejar el zumbido de la vida resurgiendo a su alrededor.

Tal era el poder del dueño de la primavera, que incluso hacía florecer la esperanza en el crudo invierno. Una prometedora sonrisa curvó sus pálidos labios.

Quizás, podría dejarse llevar por los vientos vernales.

—Seis meses y el resto de la eternidad —confirmó, con el astro de la mañana brillando sobre ellos en esa incompleta despedida. Porque pronto se reencontrarían cuando el verano llegara.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto soy yo intentando explicar por qué hace calor en pleno invierno.(?)  
> Espero que no haya sido muy confuso, tho.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!<3


End file.
